Dog Man
"Ruff!" -Dog Man trying to tell Sarah Hatoff over the phone that 'Lil Petey is missing in ''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties'' Not what you're looking for? See either Dog Man (disambiguation) or Petey (disambiguation). Dog Man (formerly called "Greg, Dog Man's head) and "Officer Knight" (Dog Man's new body) is one of the 2 main protagonists of Dog Man and is considered the world's greatest police officer. Appearance Dog Man is part dog, part man, and all hero! His head is a dog's head, resembling a Golden Retriever, while his body is a the human body of Officer Knight. He wears a light blue shirt, a light blue hat with the police badge, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.The shoes also sometimes appear in black or gray. He has tan-colored skin and fur. He has three freckles/whisker spots on the side of his snout which resembles where his whiskers come from and two floppy ears. When his shoes are off his feet, he has four toes. As the Bark Knight he has a dark blue pilot mask with a light blue strap, a light blue shirt with a dog bone on it, light blue pants, dark blue boots, and a golden belt accompanied with the initial D'', for ''Dog Man. He also is adorned with a dark blue cape, though it appears black on the cover of Dog Man and Cat Kid. On the day that Chief got his brand new couch, Officer Knight and Greg, his dog, were lazily slouching on it first before Chief could, drooling and getting dog hair on it. With an angered mood, Chief enraged and told them to "get out of his sight". Petey and his butler were watching from Petey's Secret Lab. Petey was discussing what pros and cons Officer Knight and Greg have. Petey's butler said that they would be tougher if they worked together, so Petey took care of that by activating a bomb. As Greg and Officer Knight was on the scene, Knight asked Greg which wire to cut so that they could defuse the bomb, forgetting that dogs are color blind. The bomb exploded and the heroes were rushed to the hospital. as a result, Knight's head was dying as well as Greg's body. The doctors were worried to such a horrible demise, but then, an idea popped from the Nurse Lady. She said that Greg's head was not dying, or Knight's body. She wanted the remaining parts to be connected together. The doctors agreed and began an operation. As a result, the man with a dog's head begins its journey! Personality Ever since Greg's head was sewn onto Knight's body, his personality changed completely. Dog Man is very playful, and likes to greet visitors with a friendly lick and jump. But when trouble arises, Dog Man becomes very serious. He always gets the job done, no matter what it takes. He is also very cheerful and happy when nothing bad is happening in the city. He is loving and caring to everyone, especially Lil' Petey, whom he adopted. He also cares for Petey at times when he is not acting cunning and evil, such as in the 5th Dog Man book, ''Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas''.'' He doesn't talk, like Zuzu, but unlike Petey and his clone. He is an anthropomorphic dog, yet there are no anthropomorphic dogs in the series. Gallery Dog Man.jpg Trivia * Dog Man was created by Dav Pilkey in 2nd grade (1973), while Petey the Cat was created around 2010https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn9GlObgz2d/?hl=en&taken-by=petey_haw_haw Comment by @petey_haw_haw. * According to Dav Pilkey in 2nd grade, unlike the present ''Dog Man, he is a regular dog, but he is not a police officer. Instead, he is a superhero with a cape. * Despite having the mind of the dog, Dog Man can write in English. * Dog Man is smart enough to reverse machines, film videos, and play them back. * On the back cover of Dog Man, it mentions romance, but there isn't any. **However, there is romance in ''Dog Man: Unleashed'', but it is more humorous than romantic. ** The dog that he is sniffing is Zuzu from Dog Man: Unleashed. * Dog Man's appearance has changed. On the first epic novella, Dog Man wears a collared shirt and a blue tie, but in his new look, he's not wearing the tie or the shirt. Also, in the first epic novella, he was tall and strong, but he had shrunk over time and he is now the smallest person in the book, other than Li'l Petey, Flippy, Bub the Crocodile,and Zuzu. * It is currently unknown how George and Harold thought about Dog Man in kindergarten. * Dog Man adopts Lil' Petey in Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties, making Lil' Petey Dog Man's adopted son and his sidekick. * On the title of the fifth chapter of Dog Man and Cat Kid, he goes by the alias "The Bark Knight", which is a reference to the DC superhero "Batman", who is also known as "The Dark Knight". * Dog Man's quotes are "Roof!", "Pant", "Bark!", "Whine" and "Ruff!" * According to a fan's question in Instagram, his full name is Gregory "Greg" Knight. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk0LGYPgIkq/?taken-by=petey_haw_haw * He is mostly obsessed with balls, kibbles, bones, and squirrels. * He doesn't like baths, as mentioned in the bonus comic, Dog Man and the Wrath of Petey and in Dog Man: For Whom the Ball Rolls. * In Dog Man: The Musical, he is played by Brian Owen (Broadway) and Michael Doliner (National Tour). * He was in Comics Squad: Recess in 2014. * He now is afraid of balls as shown in Dog Man For Whom The Ball Rolls. * He is never seen without shoes, making it unknown as to how many toes he has per foot. References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Epic doggo Category:Dog D Category:Animal Category:Animals Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Doge Category:Protagoinsts Category:Good Category:Police